


Cora's Unexpected Discovery

by psuedo118



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Ouatfemkink:</p><p>Emma/Cora as Regina, rough sex, dirty talking, dub-con</p><p>When Emma and Regina have sex, Regina loves to be talked dirty and taken roughly. Emma sees Cora/Regina before she transforms back, and decides to take her against the wall, in the street. <br/>Points if you focus on Cora, her feelings and thoughts </p><p>Don't want Cora using magic, for whatever reason she doesn't (possibly because she enjoys it too much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cora's Unexpected Discovery

Cora's Unexpected Discovery

Pairing: Emma/Regina, but Cora disguised as Regina. 

Cora's just turning into the alley, a smirk of triumph starting to spread across her daughter's features when she's attacked from behind. Foolish, she thinks to herself, she should have been paying attention. Regina has enough enemies in this town willing to kill her. Cora continues to berate herself for remaining in her daughter's form, nonplussed by the figure currently pressing her face first into the alley way wall. After all she has magic. When she hears the heavy breathing intensify by the shell of her ear she decides she's had quite enough of this game: and let's out a pulse of magic from her body, focused as a current of electricity to the shock the hell out of her attacker.

Except, something blocks her magic from being transmitted, forcing the current of magic to be internalized. Its at least 5 minutes before her body stops quivering, as the agonizing pain rips through her body. She gasps as the figure behind her presses her against the wall more securely. "Nuh uh uh, Regina. No magic. Not now." She knows that voice. Stiffening at the realisation. Emma Swan. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cora condescendingly screeches through Regina's rich vocal cords.

"Making up for what I said outside the diner. I did want you there, Regina. And I want you even more now."

Cora's stunned by this woman's words for her daughter. What the hell was going on here? Why on earth was Emma Swan taking such liberties with her daughter?

"Unhand me. Right now, Emma Swan." She tries again to perform magic: to change back into her normal appearance. To propel Emma backwards. Anything. Her frame stiffen's muscles contracting at the effects of the magic as it's deflected. What the hell.

"No Regina. Stop. You're mine now." The magic being re-absorbed into her system had been so intense that Cora hadn't even noticed Emma flip her around and make short work of hiking Regina's short skirt up. She's feeling week from the re-absorption, and there's no fight in her Emma as pins her hands above her head with one hand, while the other runs a hand up and down Regina's thighs. "No stop." Cora attempts to protest, but Emma's in her face. "Oh please Regina. Don't act coy. You want this. You're even wearing garters and suspender's, which you know I fucking love." As Emma says this she gives one of the thigh suspenders a quick snap. The sting shocks Cora, who looks at Emma with Regina's startled wide eyes. 

"Don't give me that face." Emma practically growls, bringing her and Regina's face millimeters apart from one another. Cora can't comprehend what is going on: she's dazed by the magic running rife through her system. And this encounter is completely unexpected. Gripping Regina's red shirt at the top collar and ripping it open with a flourish, Emma swiftly slips a jean clad thigh in between Cora's open legs, grinding gently at Regina's centre. 

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted you when you walked into Granny's?" A hand massages her breast through the lacey bra and Cora gasps at the contact. Who the hell did this woman think she was? Treating her daughter no better than a common tavern wench or brothel whore. "No. Not my dau- I mean. What are you taking about, Emma dear?" She tries to sneer, "I wasn't there for you. And I am most certainly not interested in you now. Now. Let. Me. Go." Cora snarls at Emma, bearing Regina's teeth, in a display of utmost hatred. 

Emma merely chortles, "Not so fast your Magesty. I said I'm sorry. And, you most certainly are interested, that's why you made my favourite dish: lasagna?" Her look is pointed as she traces a finger along the tops of Regina's breast's where the lacey black bra ends and fresh begins. Cora feels Regina's chest heave heavily at the contact. Nipples rubbing achingly at the stretched lace that contains them. "Everyone likes lasagna." Cora protests weakly, she can hear Regina's whine, and pictures her daughter as a small pleading young girl. 

"With extra kick?" Emma wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, placing a kiss to the top of a breast, as she grips and massages the other. "You can pretend all you want Regina. When I invited you, you knew it would lead to this. And every thing you've done this evening is just screaming for me to fuck you." And then, before Cora can even think past the state of disbelief to protest, she feels Emma's roving hand unceremoniously dive past the unsightly bunch of Regina's skirt and into the scrap of her lacey black panties. "I know you. And I know you want me." Emma growls forcefully into Cora's ear, biting on Regina's ear lobe.

Her gasping intake of breath is swallowed by Emma's mouth on hers. Cora cannot conceive of what's happening. Regina's body is so responsive to this blonde haired bimbo's touches. Have they done this before she wonders as she watches the supposed 'White Knight' suck and bite on her engorged nipple through her bra. She never realised sex between women could be this... Ugh! She can't think! Particularly when she feels Emma's fingers rub against a sweet spot deep inside of her that makes her body feel as if it could slip down the wall.

"You like that, don't you?" Emma's nipping and sucking at her throat and neck. "No." Cora gurgles out. "Bullshit." Is Emma's answer, as she increase the tempo of her thrusting. "You're so wet. I wish I were wearing the strap-on so I could bend you over right here, just like before. When we're done here I'm going to rip off your panties and keep them as a souvenir- to carry around with me, or on second thought I might even wear them. Wouldn't that turn you on? Knowing that I'm wearing your cum soaked panties, while we're around everyone, getting coffee at the diner or in a town meeting. Maybe they'll even smell your arousal through my jeans Regina."

Cora's mind is reeling. Emma's words are causing Regina's pussy to tingle and flutter alarmingly. She can actually hear Snow Whites daughter fingers slide in and out of her body in loud wet slaps. Her nerve-endings feel as if she tingling all over, but she tries desperately to listen to Emma, this will help her understand what the hell is going on. 

And its as her head thrashes side to side, Emma's voice filling her head with hot dripping candy apple sauce all over her body, that it dawns on her: They must have done this before. And perhaps she doesn't really know her daughter at all. The realisation brings her up short, and before she's fully aware of what she's saying a small and desperate "Please." Is breathed forth, seemingly out of no where. And Cora's not sure if she's asking Emma to stop or for something else entirely.

At the sound Emma pauses her monologue: "... and then I'd keep riding your face until-" locking eyes with Regina, her whole body grinds forth, her knee adding leverage to the four fingers currently in Regina's pussy. And then with what seems like tortureous slowness rubs the pad of her thumb over Regina's highly aroused clit, as she says "Cum for me Regina." And Cora feels as if the world is spinning out of control as a mighty "Fuuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkkkkk!" Is ripped from her chest, her pussy clentching tightly around Emma's swirling fingers. She sags against the woman in front of her. Mind muddled by the sensory overload as well as her newly gained knowledge. Regina and this woman. Fuck. If that's how they have sex, their combined magic making will be the most powerful threat to every world that they have access to.

The second after Emma releases her hands, Cora vanishes in a ploom of black smoke. Relocating to a roof top above, she watches Emma Swan stare and curse at the empty alley, before ambling down the street. Cora is once again in her own body, but she can still feel the tremors in her own body as she cups her mound. Rubbing her thighs together she can feel her own heat, and the moisture from her pussy. Curse Regina for being so weak, having a sexual relationship with the enemy would not be so bad, if the enemy were a sex slave. No, Emma was in control in that encounter. And that was a problem she hadn't anticipated: that her daughter had already been broken and restored, by Emma Swan. And together, they were all powerful, the stuff of fairytales and true love.

Fin


End file.
